Some electric motor driven liquid pumps include a pumping element driven by a shaft that is rotated by the motor. The pumping element may be an impeller or meshed gears and has a component engaged and driven for rotation by the shaft. Engagement of the shaft with the pumping element can cause wear of one or both components and the interaction between these components can change over time due at least in part to such wear.